1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to display badges and, more particularly, to an animated display badge illuminated by lighting elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ornamental badges are known in the art and are typically attached by wearer to pockets, lapels and other parts of garments. Conventional badges display identification or other indicia thereon, such as ornamental graphic images. The typical badges include a display area with indicia thereon. Such indicia can include a wearer's name, an identification number, or ornamental graphic images, such as words, names, symbols, letters, graphics, illustrations or pictures. Badges are used in a variety of environments, such as service, retail, employment, military, educational, and meeting environments. The badges are most commonly attached to a wearer's clothing through a variety of fasteners, such as pins, clips, or adhesives.
While known display badges, including but not limited to the discussed above, have proven to be acceptable for various applications, such display badges are nevertheless susceptible to improvements that may enhance their value and performance. With this in mind, a need exists to develop a display badge that advances the art by improving ornamental attractiveness of the display badge.